


slumber party

by feychella



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella
Summary: The Thundermen throw a sleepover.
Relationships: Master Firbolg & Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	slumber party

**Author's Note:**

> fitzroy's outfit is inspired by this pink dinosaur onesie i saw on pinterest once. the end music for their movie is "I Fall in Love Too Easily" by Caleb Belkin, and the music they hear at the end is "Eyes Blue Like The Atlantic" by Sista Prod and Subvrbs.

_Sleepover Night!_ Fitzroy’s Stone of Farspeech reads. It’s scheduled for tonight, he doesn’t have anything to wear, and he’s never actually _been_ to one before. He huffs, sitting on the counter of the cafe. Rainer sits in the corner, and she wheels herself up to him. Luckily, he had about three hours before he attended the most awkward night of his life.

“What are you so worried about, Fitzroy?” Her blonde hair shines under the light and he gulps, tilting his stone away from her. He doesn’t _really_ want to talk about it, but maybe Rainer had more experience in these sorts of things. He takes a deep breath and looks at her.

“Well, Rainer, it seems I’ve been invited to a...uh...sleepover. Tonight. And I don’t exactly know what the _dress code_ is, or what to bring, or-”

She claps her hands together, blush rising to her cheeks in excitement. “A sleepover? That’s so exciting!”

“I would agree with you, but…”

Rainer flicks her wrist and a dresser springs into existence in the middle of the shop. Humming to herself, she rummages through the closet of pajamas before yanking out a long pink onesie. It has ears on the hood and spikes running down the back, down the little tail at the end. Fitzroy’s never seen this animal before, but it was certainly fearsome. He smiles at her as she hands it to him with a good-natured wink. 

“Clothier’s Closet. One of my favorite spells. Go try this on!”

He peeks his head out of the bathroom and she waves him forward, raising her hands to her mouth to stifle the giggles. Fitz catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked quite ridiculous, but certainly, this was what _everyone_ wore to sleepovers. Rainer gives him a thumbs-up, he grabs a spare pair of pajamas from the dresser and sets off towards his dorm room. 

When he arrives, Argo and the Firbolg are not there. He changes into the pastel onesie and sits on the floor in front of Argo’s bed, arms crossed. The mirror across from him glitters and he stares at himself. _I look stupid,_ he thinks, and the door swings open. Argo has a bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes widen when he sees Fitzroy and he sets the bag of snacks down. The Firbolg rustles in after him, dressed in a pair of green sweatpants and a giant shirt with little hedgehogs running across it. He shuffles over to his little garden, picking up his watering can and sprinkling water over the windowsill.

Fitz pulls the bag towards him as Argo showers and gets dressed in their shared bathroom. Hot mint cookies, bags of popcorn, and a couple of cartons of ice cream. Argo pads out of the bathroom, navy hair dripping. Fitzroy sucks in a breath as he stares at his black pajamas, swirling with koi in orange and white. The Firbolg nods his head solemnly and reaches into his bag, withdrawing a few palettes of...paint and little bottles of colored liquid. Fitz stares at them in fascination, watching the glitter shift as the Firbolg shakes them methodically. Fairy lights glow around Argo's head like a halo and Fitz can't help but think that he's the prettiest boy he'd ever seen.

“So...shall we get this party underway?” Argo says through a mouthful of popcorn. “Fitz, what’d’ye wanna do first?”

“Uh...what do people usually do? At sleepovers, I mean? Like-”

“Oh my god.” Argo sits back and raises an eyebrow at him, teasingly. “You, the great _Sir_ Fitzroy Maplecourt, have never been to a sleepover before?”

Color rises to his face and he looks away. “It’s not a big dea-”

“A sleepover...is...ritual.” The Firbolg starts, blinking slowly. “Very important...to you...eh?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s _very_ imp-”

“We will give you the best….sleepover ever!” His voice is forceful, now, and Fitzroy pats his shoulder gently. They sit in a circle on the floor and the Firbolg hands Fitzroy a palette of makeup and a little bottle of nail polish. Fitz grabs his henna cones from his desk and settles next to Argo. 

“Cute pajamas,” Argo mutters, and Fitzroy flushes.

“Rainer chose them.”

“I couldn’t tell.”

The Firbolg switches on a movie and rests his back on the decorated wall. Fitz flips the little makeup palette open, admiring the colors. _It’s like paint_ , he thinks, and dabs his fingers into the silver, streaking it against his wrist. Argo grabs his hand and he starts, heart pounding.

“That looks great on you! Here, let me do it on your eyes.” Argo pushes him to the floor and leans over him, grabbing for the brushes on his desk. Fitz watches his navy hair curl over his collarbones. The Firbolg appears over him to inspect Argo’s work, nodding his head and sliding a little party hat on himself. Fitz takes off his hood and pats his curls down as Argo settles himself on his waist, eyes concentrated. The Firbolg puts a party hat on Argo too, and Fitzroy giggles. Argo’s cheeks darken and he dabs some silver onto his eyelids. Fitzroy closes his eyes and gets lost in the darkness.

He trusted Argo, of course. The brush is feather-light over his eyes and he shifts under Argo. Hesitantly, he opens his eyes. The other boy is close to his face, just above his lips, working on a pattern under his eyes. Fitzroy’s face gets hot again, and he resists the urge to push Argo away. The Firbolg sits by his garden, observing the two of them before turning back to the movie. He sweeps some color onto his fingernails and Fitz tries to focus on Argo's face, painted with green clay.

“How do I look?” The words come out barely above a whisper.

“Pretty. As always.” Argo’s eyes flit to Fitzroy’s lips, then up to his eyes. His thoughts race and his vision blurs as he stares towards the Firbolg. Fitz can still feel Argo's eyes on him, and he sits up.

He tugs Argo towards him by the wrists, twisting the henna cone. Argo smiles encouragingly at him. Flowers intermixed with koi weave their way up towards Argo’s shoulder. Fitz hums along to the movie’s end credits and the Firbolg copies the pattern up Argo’s other arm. They sit close to each other, and Fitzroy flops down into Argo’s lap. The genasi spoons some vanilla ice cream into his mouth and Fitz grabs the carton away from him, hugging it to his chest. The Firbolg crushes the two of them in a hug and Argo laughs. Fitzroy thinks it’s the prettiest sound he’s ever heard. _What would I do to keep him laughing like that?_ He shakes the thought away. _This is just a sleepover. Between friends._ Argo leaves to wash his face and the Firbolg offers Fitz a face mask. He declines, boosting himself up onto the windowsill, staring across the shining campus. Maybe this school isn't so bad after all. _  
_

The Firbolg falls into a deep sleep and Argo crawls into the bottom bunk. Fitz stands in the middle of the room, admiring himself in the mirror. His hair is streaked through with pink glitter, thanks to the Firbolg. His eyes, silvery with golden eyeliner winged out from them. Waves crash over his cheeks and he tilts his head at himself. Clouds are sloping gently over his temples and he smiles, pressing his hands to his face. _I do look pretty._ Something moves behind him and he turns to see Argo huddled in blankets, staring at him. Music floats gently through their window and Fitzroy bites his lip, nervous.

“See something you like?” He teases, sitting on the ladder up to his bed. 

Argo wraps the blankets around himself and approaches him unsteadily. He rests a hand on one of the arms of the ladder. Fitzroy leans back, apprehensively. The other boy tangles his hands in Fitzroy’s glitter-streaked hair, yanking him towards his lips. Fitz’s arms go around his neck to steady himself, and his heart beats so fast that he thinks he might die. Maybe dying like this wouldn’t be the worst way to go. The kiss is gentle, chaste, over too soon. It was his first kiss, and it wasn't _bad,_ actually, it was quite ni-Fitzroy gasps for air. Argo brushes flecks of glitter off his face and the two of them catch their breath together.

“Uh..sorry…”

“I-”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while, now.” Argo shifts uncertainly and Fitzroy knots his hands in the blankets around his shoulders.

“Me too. Glad you did it first, though.”

Argo laughs, forehead resting against Fitz’s collarbone. Fitzroy smiles into the dark of the room, watching the mirror glint in the faint moonlight. The stars twinkle outside of their window and he puts his arms around Argo's shoulders. _Best sleepover ever._ The music stops eventually, and the Firbolg stirs in the corner. Argo settles in his own bed, Fitzroy draped around his waist, and they drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
